Ciel networkZero exe
by ScytheMaster
Summary: MMZ/MMBN3 Ciel takes a visit to ACDC town, but first needs a Navi and Zero volunteers. what would Lan and others think about Zero?
1. Default Chapter

Zero's gone exe!  
  
timeline is almost a 100 years different but who cares  
  
I do not own MM exe 3 and MMZ  
  
some crazy idea but please read it  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Resistance base  
  
Zero is whistling down the hall way and enters a room to find Ciel and servo in the room  
  
Zero: what did you make this time?  
  
What Zero saw was a computer chair  
  
Ciel: well . . . it's kinda hard to explain but . . .  
  
Servo: I'm not sure what it is either  
  
Ciel: to be simple, it sends your mind into Cyber-space  
  
Zero: sounds interesting  
  
Ciel: also we're going to ACDC town for a visit, and the guild book says I need a Navi  
  
Zero: what's a Navi?  
  
Ciel: uh . . . a "personality simulation program" . . . hard to explain but you'll find out, here, sit down  
  
Zero: I guess . . .  
  
Ciel: okay, now turning on . . .  
  
ZAP!  
  
Zero: ugh . . . . where am I?  
  
Ciel's face appears in a screen  
  
Ciel: Zero, can you here me?  
  
Zero: yeah . . . loud and clear . . . where am I?  
  
Ciel: your in my PET!  
  
Zero: what?  
  
Ciel: it's a "personal terminal". I can make phone calls, send and receive emails, keep a calendar, store data, shop online and check news from around the world.  
  
Zero: wow . . .  
  
Ciel: let's try a little experiment, plug in! (jack in sounds stupid)  
  
Zero teleports to Ciel's laptop  
  
Zero: strange . . . what's that?!  
  
Ciel those are computer viruses, that's a "Mettaur"  
  
Zero: Ciel, can I destroy it?  
  
Ciel: be my guest  
  
Zero: yah! (takes out Z-saber and slashes Mettaur)  
  
Ciel: great job!  
  
Zero: that was easy . . .  
  
Ciel: now . . . where am I going to get a Navi . . . I know! Zero! you can be my Navi!  
  
Zero: sounds risky  
  
Ciel: don't worry, there's more to being a Navi, much more  
  
Zero: okay, I agree  
  
Ciel: thank you Zero, you already done enough to help the resistance, you should have a break.  
  
Zero: off to ACDC!  
  
Servo: Ciel, you can use the transerver to go to the nearest subway  
  
Ciel: Okay, let's go  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
in ACDC  
  
Lan: kinda boring . . . there's nothing to do . . .  
  
Mayl: may be Roll, Rock, and Blues can all go shopping?  
  
Roll: Blues has a good choice of cloth, I think it's a great idea!  
  
Chaud: I suppose, if it's fine with Blues  
  
Blues/protoman: I guess . . .  
  
Rock: this is going to be great!  
  
Mayl: okay let's everyone meet a the square at 5:00  
  
Lan: okay, see ya  
  
Chaud: . . .  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
well? what do you think? Please Review! 


	2. need a place to stay

need a place to stay  
  
me no own MMBN3 nor MMZ  
  
Reviews!  
  
this chapter has a lot of Ciel/Lan talking, hope you don't mind  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Subway  
  
manager: I need to see an ID and a PET  
  
Ciel takes out here ID card and shows PET  
  
manager: . . . scientist? you seem pretty young . . .  
  
Ciel: is there something wrong?  
  
manager: not really, and your PET?  
  
Ciel: here it is  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
manager: well, stubborn little fellow you got there, Okay, you can get on  
  
Ciel: thank you very much, sir  
  
manager: no problem  
  
in the train  
  
Ciel: Zero, why don't you explore the internet while I wait to get to ACDC  
  
Zero: okay, (teleports)  
  
Zap!  
  
Zero: wow . . .  
  
Data 1: sir . . .  
  
Zero: eh . . . yeah?  
  
Data 1: I'm lost, can you help me find my mommy?  
  
Zero: well, you see, I not very familiar with this place, and so, I don't think I can help.  
  
Data 1: (starts to cry) waa!!!  
  
Zero: (great!) sorry! I'll help you, please stop crying!  
  
Blues walks by  
  
Blues: sounds like trouble  
  
Blues starts to attack Zero  
  
Blues: pick on someone your own size, Bully!  
  
Zero: It's not what you think!  
  
Blues: silence!  
  
Zero: (I warned you!) Chain rod!  
  
Chain rod wraps around Blues so he can't move  
  
Blues: what kind of battle chip is this! (blues trying to escape)  
  
Zero: I meant no harm! besides what's a battle chip?  
  
Blues: you're a Navi and you don't know what a Battle chip is?  
  
Zero: not exactly . . .  
  
Blues: then what are you!?  
  
Zero: just don't hurt me and I'll tell you  
  
and so  
  
Blues: so? what's a reploid?  
  
Zero: some kind of a robot to be simple  
  
Blues: so your not a Navi  
  
Zero: what's a Navi?  
  
Blues: programs that look like people who fight viruses and do errands for humans  
  
Zero: That's not what Ciel said  
  
Blues: is he you operator?  
  
Zero: "she"  
  
Blues: O_0!  
  
Chaud: what are you doing, Blues!? we're going to be late! . . . and what kind of Navi is that?  
  
Blues: I must be going (dashes)  
  
Zero: least tell me you name!  
  
Blues: the name's Blues!  
  
Zero: It's Zero! don't forget!  
  
Data 1: I won't forget, it's Zewo , right?  
  
Zero: I guess, now, let get to your parent's  
  
Data 1: let's go!  
  
Zero safely brought the program to it's place. and so . . .  
  
Ciel: plug out!  
  
Zero: the internets a strange place . . .  
  
Ciel: we're getting off  
  
Zero: finally . . .  
  
Ciel and Zero get's off the station and goes outside of the subway  
  
Ciel: wow . . . it's been a while seeing houses and peoples  
  
near by  
  
Lan: I told you! I'm not going to net-battle now! I'm busy!  
  
Dex: come on! just once!  
  
Lan: No!  
  
Ciel walks by  
  
Lan: hey, is that girl new?  
  
Dex: I don't know her but she's pretty  
  
Lan: I wonder if she can net battle?  
  
Dex: hey! you were suppose to net battle me!  
  
At Mayl's house  
  
Mayl: what's taking them so long! they said they'll be here at 4:00  
  
Roll: . . . you said 5:00  
  
Mayl: then, we have an hour to do anything, I'm going outside, plug-out!  
  
Park bench  
  
Ciel: uh oh  
  
Zero: what's wrong?  
  
Ciel: I can't seem to find any apartments  
  
Zero: that'll mean you won't have anyplace to stay!  
  
Ciel: yes, that's true . . .  
  
Lan: Hey!  
  
Ciel: ?  
  
Lan: (pant) (pant) Hi! are you new around here?  
  
Ciel: yes, I came here about an hour ago . . .  
  
Lan: well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lan  
  
Ciel: I'm Ciel  
  
Dex running from a distance  
  
Dex: wait up!  
  
Ciel: who may that be?  
  
Lan: that's Dex  
  
Zero: hey, Lan!  
  
Lan: Is that your Navi!? Awesome!  
  
Rock: (he looks strong)  
  
Zero: anyway, do you know a Navi that's called Blues?  
  
Lan: yeah, that's Chaud's Navi  
  
Zero: well . . . he was kinda weak . . .  
  
Lan: What?! (he thinks Blues is weak?! I don't think I'll stand a chance)  
  
Rock: let's net-Battle!  
  
Zero: eh . . . I . . . exactly . . . . don't know . . .  
  
Rock: so you mean you won from Blues without knowing how to battle?  
  
Zero: I guess  
  
Lan: (beginner's luck . . .)  
  
Ciel: excuse me, but are there any apartments around this area?  
  
Lan: well, no . . . you don't have a place to stay?  
  
Ciel: sigh . . . yes, now what am I going to do  
  
Lan: (poor thing . . .) hey! maybe you could stay at my place!  
  
Ciel: but, what will your parents say?  
  
Lan: My mom will say yes, trust me  
  
Ciel: maybe you should ask, just to make sure  
  
Lan: sure  
  
Lan run's off  
  
Dex: while we're waiting, why don't we net-battle  
  
Ciel: but, Zero's just a beginner  
  
Dex: I'll go easy on him, it's okay  
  
Ciel: okay, are you ready, Zero?  
  
Zero: bring it on!  
  
at Lan's house  
  
Haruka: I don't know . . . is this one of your sleep over plans?  
  
Lan: NO! she came from a far away place and the poor girl doesn't have any place to stay . . . come on  
  
Haruka: if you put it that way, I guess I can't say no . . .  
  
Lan: thanks mom! I love you!  
  
Haruka: kid's these days . . .  
  
Lan goes to where Ciel is  
  
Lan: Ciel! she said that it's okay and-  
  
Mayl: hi Lan, did you meet Ciel yet?  
  
Lan: already did . . . say . . . where's Dex?  
  
Mayl: he's over there  
  
Lan: what's up Dex?  
  
Dex: I lost . . .  
  
Lan: don't tell me, you challenged Ciel to a Net-battle and you lost?  
  
Dex: ten time . . .  
  
Lan: @#%$?! no way! and how many times did you win?  
  
Dex: Ciel's Navi  
  
Lan: . . . Zero? . . . oh  
  
Dex: Zero . . . what kind of Navi is that? I mean a male should have a male Navis and females should have female Navis  
  
Lan: I don't see what's wrong  
  
Dex: you just won't know  
  
Lan: ? well it's getting dark, I'll be going, see ya!  
  
Dex: sigh  
  
Lan's house  
  
Haruka: so where is she?  
  
Lan: you can come in!  
  
Ciel walks in  
  
Ciel: uh . . . hello. I'm Ciel, it's nice to meet you.  
  
Haruka: well, it's nice to meet you too, Lan, why don't you show your room  
  
Lan: sure, just follow me  
  
Ciel: wow . . . it's a very nice place  
  
Haruka: I'm glad you like it  
  
Ciel and Lan goes upstairs  
  
Lan: this is my room  
  
Ciel: thanks for letting me stay here.  
  
Lan: no problem  
  
Ciel: can I put Zero into your computer?  
  
Lan: sure, I'll put Rock man in for company  
  
inside computer  
  
Zero: everything looks so . . . electronic  
  
Data 1: Zewo! I didn't know you were coming!  
  
Data 2: you know him?  
  
Data 1: duh, he helped me find my way home! also he protected me from any viruses, Zewo's strong!  
  
Data 2: yeah, thanks for helping my buddy, and welcome to Lan's computer!  
  
Zero: I just like helping  
  
Rock: Hi there, your Ciel's Navi, Zero right?  
  
Zero: (X!) . . . oh yeah, and you are?  
  
Rock: I'm rock man, everybody call's me Rock  
  
Zero: yeah so, can you explain things about . . . battle chips?  
  
Rock: Battle chips are for Virus busting, watch, sword!  
  
Rock's hand becomes a sword  
  
Zero: amazing!  
  
Rock: I'm not such a good teacher, but you can go to school with me to learn more!  
  
Zero: Great, and one more thing, my weapons aren't like those chips  
  
Rock: where . . . I think these are your primary weapons  
  
Zero: ?  
  
Rock: see, primary weapons aren't chips, like my Rock-buster.  
  
Zero: I see  
  
Rock: also here are other chip you can look at  
  
Zero: I'll take a look  
  
After dinner  
  
Ciel: dinner was delicious, Mrs. Hikari  
  
Ciel takes the plate to the sink  
  
Haruka: oh, you don't have to . . .  
  
Ciel: it's okay, it's the least I can do  
  
Haruka: (whispers) polite little girl, ain't she. you could get some lessons  
  
Lan: . . .  
  
Ciel and Lan go upstairs into Lan's room  
  
Lan: time to sleep, you can sleep on my bed  
  
Ciel: but where will you sleep?  
  
Lan: I have a sleeping bag so I'm okay. besides, you should have a comfortable stay any way  
  
Ciel: . . . thank you, Lan  
  
few minutes later, in bed  
  
Lan: tomorrow's a school day . . .  
  
Ciel: can I come?  
  
Lan: what?!  
  
Ciel: you know I need lessons for net battling . . . please  
  
Lan: fine with me, but trust me, it's boring  
  
Ciel: all right, good night Lan  
  
Lan: night  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Ciel's going to school with Lan, and Zero's mayhem start's tomorrow.  
  
Zoa: this chapter was boring . . .  
  
Steven: least Ciel found a place to stay  
  
Zoa: I guess, but all the action start's in the next chapter  
  
Steven: Bah  
  
Zoa: (gets out MMBN3 white) I'm going to challenge Ciel to a Net-battle! Heat-Ground style!  
  
Steven: . . . oh well, this is the end of chapter 2, please Review folks! 


	3. go to school, or don't go to school, tha...

go to school, or don't go to school, that is not the question!  
  
I do not own MMBN3 nor MMZ  
  
Zoa: why do some people enjoy going to school?  
  
Steven: maybe there's nothing better to do  
  
Zoa: sure . . . on to the next chapter  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning, Friday, Ciel just woke up, her helmet and gloves off, and in her night gown.  
  
Ciel: (Yawn) . . . . unn (rubs eye's) . . . what a beautiful sunrise . . . it's been a long time since I've seen one  
  
Zero: morning Ciel  
  
Rock: good morning Ciel  
  
Ciel: good morning you two . . . is Lan up yet?  
  
Ciel looks down the bed to find Lan still sleeping  
  
Ciel: Lan, It's morning, wake up . . . Lan?  
  
Lan just turned over  
  
Rock: your going too easy on him, just watch the master (clears throat) . . . LAN! WAKE UP!! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!  
  
Lan hit's the ceiling  
  
Lan: I hate it when he does that . . . ow  
  
Rock: works every time  
  
Ciel: good morning Lan  
  
Lan: morning Ciel  
  
Rock: did you do your science project?  
  
Lan: I didn't do it . . .  
  
everyone except Lan laughs  
  
in Lan's computer  
  
Zero: so, what am I going to need for school?  
  
Rock: nothing really, the teacher will provide 30 battle chips for your operator  
  
Zero: okay then  
  
downstairs  
  
Lan: okay I'm ready for breakfast  
  
Haruka: Lan, can you go get my hair brush in the bathroom?  
  
Lan: sure  
  
Lan goes up stairs  
  
Rock: (in PET) Lan, don't go into the bathroom!  
  
Lan: why not? I just need a hair-  
  
open's the door to find Ciel attempting to take a shower (has a towel around her)  
  
Lan: brush  
  
both turn bright red and Lan immediately shuts the door  
  
Lan: Rock, you idiot! why didn't you tell me!  
  
Rock: I tried to warn you . . .  
  
after breakfast and all four leaves for school  
  
Haruka: have a nice day at school!  
  
walks a bit further  
  
Lan: sorry about the little accident . . .  
  
Ciel: it's okay . . (thinks about it a little and turns red) . . hey, it's the others  
  
Lan and Ciel met Dex, Mayl, and Yai  
  
Yai: I believe we haven't met, names Yai, I'm the richest girl in town!  
  
Ciel: I'm Ciel, nice to meet you  
  
Guts man: AHHH! it's her!  
  
Lan: we're going to be late! let's hurry!  
  
all of them made it in time  
  
Mari: okay class, get to your seats. before you turn in your project, I like to introduce our new student, Ciel. please take a seat by Yai  
  
Lan: (stupid project)  
  
Mari: okay everyone, as you all know, today is the field trip to the virus lab, everyone in a single file line  
  
Ciel: yay!  
  
Lan: I forgot all about it  
  
at the virus lab  
  
some scientist was explaining stuff about net-battling and how it all works but Ciel was the only one listening . . .  
  
scientist: okay everyone, I need you all to plug-in to those computer so we can get started  
  
Lan: boring . . .  
  
Dex: Boring . . .  
  
Yai: BORING . . .  
  
Ciel: exciting!  
  
boom-everyone plugs in  
  
the moment everyone's Navi was in the computer, they all stared at Zero  
  
Navi 1: check out that odd Navi there  
  
Navi 2: at least he looks better than you  
  
Navi 3: I wonder who's the operator of that Navi is  
  
Navi 1: he's weird  
  
Navi 2: he's hot  
  
Navi 3: he's a mystery  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Roll: who's he?  
  
glyde: yes, who is that?  
  
Rock: he's Zero, the new student's Navi  
  
Guts man: don't get near him . . .  
  
Roll: he's so cute! can I hug him?  
  
Rock: I don't think so . . .  
  
scientist-Navi: okay everyone, gather up. Today we will be teaching basic net-battling skill, this is just a review so you won't forget.  
  
Zero appeared in front of 2 Mettaurs in battle position  
  
scientist: select 5 random chips and put them into the slot in your PET.  
  
Zero: ooooooo, battle chips  
  
Zero gets a canon and shoots at one Mettaur  
  
Boom  
  
Zero: damn, I need another chip . . .  
  
Ciel: what can I do to give my Navi more chips  
  
scientist: see this bar on top of your Navi? that is the custom gauge, when it starts to blink, you can give more chips to your Navi  
  
Zero: another canon!  
  
Boom!  
  
scientist: next!  
  
Zero again appeared in front of 2 Mettaurs  
  
scientist: remember that you can select more than one chip of the same kind  
  
Zero: two canon's, perfect  
  
Battle start!  
  
Boom BOOM  
  
Zero: that was easy  
  
scientist: next lesson!  
  
Zero was in front of 3 Mettaurs  
  
Ciel selects another 5 random chips  
  
scientest: remember that you can select more than one chip if the are in the same alphabet  
  
Zero: wide sword S, area steal S, and sword S  
  
Battle start!  
  
slice boom-Boom- steal - slash Boom  
  
Zero: getting the hang of it  
  
scientist: last lesson!  
  
Zero appeared in front of 4 Mettaurs  
  
Ciel selects another 5 random chips  
  
Zero: great  
  
scientist: select the chips that aren't necessary, and press ADD  
  
Zero: I don't need this . . . that . . . there!  
  
Ciel: Zero, I'll send some new chips but it's going to take one turn, okay?  
  
Zero: I can wait  
  
Battle start  
  
Zero easily dodged the Mettaur's attack and before Zero could notice, the custom gauge was already blinking  
  
Ciel: here you go!  
  
Zero: 4 canons!  
  
Battle start!  
  
Zero: Hugh? what the?  
  
the canons A, B, C, starts to blink and became a bigger chip  
  
Zero: Zeta canon?  
  
Battle start  
  
Zero shot a streams of canon's and before Zero even notice he even shot the canon, the Mettaur were already gone  
  
Zero: O_o!  
  
Ciel: what did you do?!  
  
Zero: I'm not sure . . .  
  
scientist: that will be the end for this lesson, everyone have a nice day!  
  
after school  
  
Lan: man! I thought I was going to die of boredom there!  
  
Dex: me too  
  
Rock: too basic  
  
Lan: Ciel, now let's net-battle!  
  
Ciel: I feel confident, sure, why not  
  
Lan: okay, Plug-in! Rock man EXE!  
  
Ciel: Plug-in! Zero EXE!  
  
custom . . . Battle start!  
  
Rock=200/200 Zero=300/300  
  
Rock: canon!  
  
Zero: Shield boomerang!  
  
canon gets reflected  
  
Rock: hey!  
  
Rock=160/200 Zero=300/300  
  
Zero: charge . . . charge . . . shoot!  
  
Zero launches the boomerang  
  
slice!  
  
Rock: err  
  
Rock=100/200 Zero=300/300  
  
custom! . . . 2 battle start  
  
Rock: recover 10, 10, 10! fire sword!  
  
Rock=130/200 Zero=200/300  
  
Zero: not bad, chain rod!  
  
wrap, wrap, wrap  
  
Rock: ugh oh, I can't move!  
  
Zero: sorry, Rock. I win! Zeta canon!  
  
B-B-B-BOOM B-B-B-BOOM!  
  
Zero: Rock man deleted!  
  
back in real world  
  
Lan: man! Rock lost like an amateur!  
  
Ciel: great job Zero!  
  
Rock: where does he get those weapons? (dizzy)  
  
Zero: that would be a secret  
  
everyone laughed  
  
Lan: not bad for a first timer  
  
Ciel: thank you  
  
7:00 afternoon, Ciel goes back to Lan's house  
  
Ciel: Mrs. Hikari, may I help you with the dishes?  
  
Haruka: that'll be helpful, thank you  
  
Ciel: your welcome  
  
Haruka: say, where's Lan?  
  
Ciel: he's out at the park net-battling with the other's. he'll be home soon  
  
9:00, Dark  
  
Haruka: Lan's awfully late . . . Ciel, would you mind finding Lan and bring him back here?  
  
Ciel: no problem  
  
Ciel checks the park  
  
Zero: their not there  
  
Ciel: maybe there somewhere else . . .  
  
Ciel walks by the school gate  
  
Zero: look! those are Rock's battle chips!  
  
Ciel: that'll mean there in the school  
  
Zero: Let's go in  
  
Ciel: all right  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
going to school at night is kinda scary, a little spoiler for the folks who didn't play MMBN3 yet. also the chain rod came from MMZ2  
  
Zoa: . . .  
  
Steven: what's wrong?  
  
Zoa: I lost . . .  
  
Steven fall's to the ground laughing  
  
Zoa: Destroy!  
  
Steven: eep!  
  
Zoa plugs into Steven and destroys main computer  
  
Steven: owe . . . x_x  
  
Zoa: anyway, please leave a Review before you leave. see you at the next at the chapter. 


End file.
